One for One
by ficdirectory
Summary: Sam moves back to Ohio from Kentucky and makes a deal with Quinn. Post ep 3x08 "Hold Onto Sixteen".


After they sing in the auditorium, Sam decides to duck out before anyone can try and talk to him. He doesn't want it to be like this, but things have changed. _He's _changed. He can only pretend for so long before the mask he's been wearing since he moved back from Kentucky will start to crack.

When a hand falls onto his shoulder, Sam stiffens. Whoever it is should know better. Shoving Blaine hadn't been out of anger, but self-preservation. Sam hated people's hands on him.

He turns. Eyes Quinn. "What?" he asks evenly.

She lifts her chin toward the auditorium doors and he follows her, his stomach clenching. Even though he knows Quinn - even though he's dated her and she's helped him out with his little brother and sister - right now he doesn't actually trust her.

To his surprise, Quinn keeps walking until they are outside. Until they are at her car, which she unlocks. She opens the door, and his mind goes blank. She probably thinks he owes her. Well, he kind of _does_ owe her. She's done him a lot of favors. He hasn't been able to pay her back for any of them. So, it's only right.

When the doors are closed, he waits. He's picked up good advice over the six months he's been away. He knows, for example, that it's never about him. He knows never to make the first move. Always wait. So, he does.

She leans forward, her eyes serious, and he mimics her. If she wants to kiss, they'll kiss. If she wants more, he'll do more.

When she pushes him away roughly, he's surprised. He's hurt. But mostly, he's relieved.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn insists, her eyes flashing angrily.

"What? I- I thought this is what you wanted… I mean, why else would we come to your car like this?" he asks, honestly confused.

"Because I wanna _talk _to you. _Privately._ This wasn't an invitation for your hands or your mouth. Got it?"

"Sorry," he says, and he _is_.

"What happened to you?" Quinn asks, her eyes searching him like never used to. She used to be the uncomfortable one. Now, he can't seem to hold her gaze. "Rachel told me where they found you…" she continues, like it shocks her.

"So?" Sam asks, like it doesn't matter. Because, really, it shouldn't.

"So, _why_ were you working at a place like that?" she demands.

"Why have you been running around like some crazy person?" he shoots back. "Trying to get your kid's mom in trouble? How do you think that would have affected her in the long run? And you're smoking and getting tattoos and dying your hair…" At her surprised expression, Sam elaborates. "What? You think you're the only one Rachel talks to? Jesus, Quinn. _I _had reasons for doing what I did."

"Well, so did I," Quinn responds, crossing her arms. "And _she _isn't Beth's mom. _I'm _Beth's mom." She lifts her chin, stubborn.

Sam stays silent, knowing better than to challenge Quinn when she won't hear him out anyway. For a while, they just sit like that. Sam leaning away from Quinn. Her, with her arms crossed.

"We loved each other once," she says distantly, like she's remembering a dream. "Right?"

He nods once. Carefully.

"But you don't trust me."

"Not really. No," he allows. It's true. Why not just be honest?

Silence. Then, Quinn breaks it.

"Last year," she starts cautiously. "…you couldn't even handle wearing gold shorts in Rocky Horror. What changed?"

"Everything," he says simply, revealing so much, and nothing at all. "What about you?"

"The same," she allows, nodding. "But you know, you don't have to do that anymore, okay?"

"Okay," he echoes and realizes a beat later that he should have said "yes," because now Quinn will think things are worse than they are.

"Let me rephrase that," Quinn says, a small smile touching her lips. "If you _ever_ try that on me again, I will seriously punch you."

Sam laughs nervously. "Understood." And then, "I just…thought you wanted it. And, I don't know… Since I never paid you back for any of the other stuff you did for me or my family, I thought I'd give you this. No charge."

"That is seriously so disturbing," Quinn tells him. "You're staying with Kurt and Finn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to Kurt's dad."

"I'm not really crazy about dudes right now," Sam says, looking away from her. He avoids them at all costs. Unless he seeks them out, it's hard to judge if they're okay. Hard to tell if Sam will be safe.

"Burt Hummel is the most honorable guy in Lima. He won't hurt you. You need help and he can make sure you get it." Quinn says honestly.

"Will _you _get it, too, then?" Sam wonders. "It could be like a one-for-one deal. Like for those shoes that help kids in other countries. I'll get help if you do."

"What kind of help?" she bargains.

"Talk to Ms. Pillsbury. _Really_ talk to her," he insists. "Just because you're blonde again doesn't mean you're fine."

Quinn pulls her lip between her teeth, thinking. "We don't have to tell each other anything?" she asks. "We just have to do it. And let each other know we did it." She sounds more sure now.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sam nods.

Quinn doesn't say anything.

"Okay, I'm gonna get out now," Sam says, uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" Quinn smiles.

And for a second, he smiles, too.

Then, he turns, and walks away, thinking about their deal. It makes sense. One for one. A life for a life. He knows Quinn is worth it, and he knows _she _thinks _he _is. So maybe, if they do this, they'll both be stronger for it.

Before he can think twice about it, Sam grabs his phone and punches a button to call Kurt's dad.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Burt? It's Sam. Listen, I gotta ask you something… It's kinda important…"

_The End._


End file.
